conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SArchangel/Alyeska Rough Draft
This article is about the sovereign state in Altverse. ) федеративная республика Аляски ( ) ᐊᓛᓯᑲ ( ) República Federativa de Allesca ( ) |image_flag = Proposed Alyesky Flag.png |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = Alyesky Coat of Arms.png |alt_coat = |symbol_type = National arms |national_motto = С НАМИ БОГ ! ( ) God is with us! |national_anthem = |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = Map of Alyeska.png |alt_map = |map_caption = Location of Alyeska (Alexandrapol in lime green) |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |map_caption = |capital = Alexandrapol |latd= 49 | latm= 15 | latNS= N |longd= 123 |longm= 13 |longEW= W |largest_city = capital |official_languages = , |membership = |membership_type = Federal State |demonym = Alyesky |regional_languages = , other Alaskan and Pacific Northwest native languages, , |ethnic_groups = 57% White 7% Central Asian 6% Aleut 6% Native Alyesky 4% Hispanic 3% East Asian 17% Mixed or other |ethnic_groups_year = 2014 |government_type = Meritocratic |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Anatoly Nikishin |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Mark Kadnikov |legislature = Congress |upper_house = Senat |lower_house = State Duma |sovereignty_type = Independence as provisional republic |sovereignty_note = from |established_event1 = |established_date1 = March 9, 1917 |established_event2 = Establishment of the Republic of Alyeska |established_date2 = January 1, 1918 |established_event3 = Reunified as Federative Republic of Alyeska (from the Alyesky Civil War) |established_date3 = December 26, 1920 |established_event4 = 1945 Reformed Constitution |established_date4 = March 28, 1945 |area = |area_km2 = 3,649,822 |area_sq_mi = 1,409,204 |area_footnote = |percent_water = 5.3% |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 58,220,000 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2016 |population_census = 57,947,862 |population_census_year = 2014 |population_density_km2 = 15.88 |population_density_sq_mi = 41.12 |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = $2.876 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2014 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $49,629 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = $3.035 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $52,382 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 0.444 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2014 |HDI = 0.932 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = 2014 |currency = Alyesky rouble (₽) |currency_code = ARB |time_zone = HAST, AST, PST |utc_offset = −10 to −8 |time_zone_DST = AST, PST, MST |utc_offset_DST = −9 to -7 |DST_note = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Right |cctld = .af |iso3166code = AF |official_website = www.fralyeska.gov.af |calling_code = +1 |vehicle_reg = |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }}The Federative Republic of Alyeska (IPA: ) ( : федеративная республика Аляски, : ᐊᓛᓯᑲ, : República Federativa de Allesca), or simply Alyeska, is a in northwestern , composed of seven states and one capital district. Alyeska is bordered to the east by and the , and Sierra to the south. To the west of Alyeska lies the . The separates the country from Soviet Russia, and part of Alyeska’s northernmost region is part of the . Alyeska has a total land area of about 3,649,822 square kilometers, making it the 7th largest country by land area. Alyeska also has an estimated current population of 58,220,000 people, making it the 24th most populated country. Alyeska is a with a Meritocratic and a . The 7 States which make up Alyeska share sovereignty with the federal government, which is operated by the sole Obolenskian Blue Party. Administrative powers wielded by the federal government are split between and two deputations. The power is possessed by the Congress, a legislature consisting of the upper Senat and the lower State Duma. Since the 1945 Reformed Constitution, the power has been divided in a between the President who presides over foreign policy, and the Prime Minister who presidens over . The power of final interpretation over the Constitution and the ability to judge the actions of both branches as constitional or unconstitutional is invested in Supreme Court, the power. The Office of Supervision is a federal deputation that judges which Alyesky citizens are candidates for specified legislative or executive powers, or can serve in specified courts. The Anti-Corruption Service is a deputation that is responsible for maintaining a degree government transparency and accountability by auditing federal government bodies, collecting documents of government policy and expenditure, and publicizing them lest all government bodies object to publication. The economy of Alyeska is considered to be a with the highest standard of living in North America ( of 0.932) and a relatively moderate . With the exception of the fishing, game, timber, and fossil fuel industries, the of the economy is free from , but is still subject to strict auditing and Obolenskian “rule of accountability” in order to maintain and diminish . Alyesky’s private sector is considered one of the least corrupt due to its public “rule of accountability” that gives businesses an incentive to follow trade laws and pay taxes accordingly. are kept low in order to attract foreign business, but central programs in education and basic healthcare for all children sixteen and under necessitates moderately high income tax. Alyeska also recieves major funding from its 100% , all of which is used to fund its meritocratic “Equal Opportunity Policy.” The policy has been successful since it was effectively put in place in 1921, and is one of the reasons its population of parents tend to work longer hours and spend less time with children, yet are considerably happier compared to those in other nations. Alyeska is cited as the “most individualistic country in the world” because of its meritocratic emphasis on individual achievement and excellence and its “unconventional” definition of family role in an individual’s life. Alyeska has the highest percentage of working people happy with their jobs compared to any other country. Standards of education, sanitation, health, and general livability are incredibly high, while mortality, disease, and crime rates are very low. Etymology History Establishment The earliest inhabitants of Alyeska were the various scattered across the country, with hundreds of different cultures and languages flourishing in the period before . was the first to set foot in what is now Alyeska in 1579, but the “discovery” of the land is more often attributed to , who charted the for the , and Ivan Kurkov, who began the settlement of what is now Alyeska on behalf of the . After winning a war against over control of the , the Russian Empire solidified its territorial claims in the , establishing the Russian colony of Alyeska. Throughout the 19th century, the Alyeska colony became a land distinct from the Russian motherland. Under its line of colonial-born imperial governors, the colony operated on an economy of free trade; it was a haven for those who wanted to escape the Tsar's authoritarian rule. Thousands of emancipated , , non-Slavic minorities, and political dissidents settled in the colony and made up the bulk of the population towards the end of the century. In 1904, promised large pension sums for Alyeska colonials drafted into the ranks of his fighting force in the . Alyeska colonials were unprepared for a Japanese victory, one that astonished the world as it was the first time a nation of the Orient was able to defeat a European superpower. After the war, many colonials adopted the same anti-Tsarist attitudes that sparked across the motherland. Colonists demanded government autonomy and pardon from all future conflicts in war. In response, Tsar allowed more governmental autonomy including the ability to elect a "State Duma" led by their own governor, as long as he had the power to veto inaugurations. The Tsar also rejected the colony's pardon from war, angering many. From the approval of a State Duma, three opposing political groups rose in 1906: Narodniks, Marxists, and Democrats. The Narodniks were led by Saveliy Churkin, a revolutionary politician who was the mayor of Alexandrapol. Churkin was a student of moderately well-known philosopher, Fyodor Obolensky, who is today considered a founding father of Alyesky politics. Echoing Obolensky, the Narodniks supported a single-party meritocratic system of appointment in government. Like Obolensky, the Narodniks opposed widespread social constructs such as family inheritance, which they considered a construct borrowed from feudalism. Narodniks believed in the equality of opportunity, such that all children could have access to the same high standards of education. Unlike Narodniks, Marxists opposed free market and supported equality of outcome. The Marxists were led by Anton Pushnoy. Democrats on the other hand favored American-esque representative democracy, and were led by Vladimir Volkov. This political battle was interrupted by Russia’s entrance in World War I. It was a highly unpopular war, and attempts to draft colonials led to full scale anti-Tsar rebellion in 1915 known as the Alyesky War of Independence. When ocurred in 1917, the Tsar gave up on regaining the colonies, and the colonials declared independence as the Republic of Alyeska, a provisional republic with two main parties in conflict, the Demokraty (Orange Party), represented by the color orange and promoting American democracy, and the Narody (Blue Party), represented by the color blue and promoting Obolenskian social meritocracy. The conflicts between both parties greatly destablized the unity between different regions in the colonies, especially in 1918 when the Federalist Articles were passed, dividing the colonies into states, following American fashion. The destablization of the colonies led to the rise of Russian and the Communist Party of Alyeska led by Anton Pushnoy, who began communistic activities by establishing a radical collectivist “Soviet” among coal miners in Sitka state in 1918. Anton also pushed for and radical Russian nationalism, imprisoning and starving thousands of non- - descent. In 1919, Pushnoy united other industrial worker’s “Soviets” that followed his example, and organized a full-scale rebellion in the provisional capital of Novoarkhangelsk, which spread to north to oil miners and fishermen in the North and lumbermen in the Tongass Forest of the central Yekaterina state, establishing the Soviet Socialist Republic of Alyeska. The capital of Alyeska was reestablished in Alexandrapol. Churkin took the war as the opportunity to beat the Orange Party; his staff consisted of many former generals of the and the . Churkin told the people of Alexandrapol: “Modern war is fought by the best, the ones with merit in the art of strategic warfare, not idealistic leaders that train themselves to sway the public to do stupid things, such as fighting Japan in blind greed over unnecessary land.” Desperate to counter the communist threat, Alyesky loyalists voted in a landslide victory for the Blue Party, and the Orange Party was dissolved. With US and Canadian military aid, the Alyesky Armed Forces crushed the communist last stand in Severesk, Klondike state, winning the Alyesky Civil War. The 1920 Treaty of Severesk reunified Alyeska as the contemporary Federative Republic of Alyeska, and ratified the Constitution, which established the branches of government, an equal-opportunity meritocracy, and a transparent one-party state. Lack of a democracy surprised Alyeska’s neighbors, but over time they would accept Alyeska’s unique meritocratic social system. Infancy The post-civil war reconstruction of Alyeska went quicker than expected. With the Roaring Twenties, the demand for oil and other resources increased significantly, and Alyeska was quick to enter the global economic sphere via relatively new industrial establishments. Following the war, many ex-Soviet workers found themselves out of work. Churkin was quick to establish the Alyesky oil industry in the northernmost reaches of the colony, where Imperial Russian charters had earlier discovered signs of oil. The outcome of this move was very promising, as workers were quick to discover that the oil deposits were much larger than what the charters had described. The ex-Soviet workers were employed and the oil industry was exploding Alyeska’s young economy. Early problems with a developing Alyeska included the animation of new industry. Under Russian rule, Alyeska depended on the motherland for primary produce and the crafting of adequate building material for infrastructure. Colonial Alyeska’s agricultural sector was completely dominated by potatoes as the colonies were abundantly supplied with all the other types of produce by the demand of the Tsar. There was a lacking in arable land, and the largest settlements were concentrated on the coasts, making farmland accessibility difficult for the majority of the population. To change this, new settlement policy launched the Gortsy Period, where the government would pay “gortsy” settlers to establish communities before the coast, as long as they met planned requirements. These settlements were popular because of the abundance of timber and coal, and many seeked to connect them to mining towns, which were quickly industrialized into factories. The federal government invested a large portion of expenditure on the construction of railroads and telegraph lines. Many "gortsy" settlers were immigrants from Western Canada, which had recently attracted settlers due to the abundance of oil at the Alyesky-Canadian mountainous border. Alyeska began diplomacy with Canada in order to establish roads and trade between settlements. The greatest challenge was to achieve the social system demanded by the Constitution. Churkin and his administration was reluctant to rely on loans from international banks to pay for the Equal Opportunity Policy. This was due to the instability from an "overabundance" of shareholders these banks had to tend to at the time. During his presidency, Churkin focused on closing equilibrium between government revenue and expenditure by balancing budgets very frequently. Obsessed with preventing the exploitation of the national budget, Churkin signed the establishment of the Anti-Corruption Service in 1923, which conducted three investigations ending in convictions prior to 1929. Since the white emigration during the Russian Revolution, Alyeska had a sizable population of educated elite; those who opposed socialism and led the white movement. Thus, Churkin had the staff needed to support the education system Obolensky had proposed. Equal Opportunity education was a realized institution by 1924, and approximately nine-hundred thousand children between the ages five and fifteen began schooling. Great Depression Alyeska faced its first troubled period following the , which along with the , triggered the era of economic strife known as the . The depression caused a dramatic fall in trade, and Alyeska lost its market surplus. With most employers out of wealth, Alyesky workers popularized the cooperative, originally introduced by communist Anton Pushnoy. These cooperatives eventually began opening up to women workers as well, at a time concurrent to progressive feminist movements in neighboring countries. The depression benefited Alyeska by attracting skilled workers from foreign countries ravaged by unemployment, with drastically lowered standards of pay and sustenance. Geography, climate, and environment Flora and fauna Demographics Population Language Religion Family structure and law Government and politics Law Political divisions States Capital district One-party state Meritocracy Foreign relations Military Crime and law enforcement Economy Infrastructure Transportation Energy Science and Technology Education Equal Opportunity Education Higher learning Health Equal Opportunity Healthcare Culture Obolenskian philosophy “Rule of accountability” Merit competition Individualism Right to knowledge Criticism of democracy Customs Marriage, funerals, and other traditions Mass media Television and radio Print Cinema Music and dance Cuisine and dining Sports Public holidays and celebrations Federal holidays See also Category:Blog posts